GET WELL SOON
by cho Lolo
Summary: karna setiap sakit pasti ada obatnya/oneshoot/AU/buat kak Cha KristaFer


_Ge__t well soon_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

AU/plotless/alakadarnya

Buat kak Cha KristaFer yang nasibnya sama kaya aku. Menyambut tahun baru dengan keadaan sakit-sakitan melulu.

Happy New Year.

* * *

><p>Bukankah semua penyakit ada obatnya?<p>

* * *

><p>Kepala rasanya pening. Membuka mata pun enggan.<p>

Aku yakin ini sudah lewat tengah hari, sepertinya aku tidur lama sekali disini.

Dimana?

Kenapa seperti dikasur, dan bukan lagi dikursi kerjaku?

Semakin lama semakin berdenyut nyeri. Aku benci perasaan was-was dan sakit seperti ini. Ingin membuka mata, namun rasanya berat. Gerah sekali, namun wajahku rasanya dingin. Panas sekali, namun ketika kaki-kakiku saking bertemu, aku merasa sebelah kakiku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang dingin—bukan kakiku yang lain.

Aku yakin aku kenal aroma ini. Terlalu pening untuk sekedar mengingatnya, aku benci rasanya lupa.

Demi Tuhan aku ingin membuka mata!

"hei? Kau belum bangun?"

Suara itu! Ugh, pening sekali kepalaku. Siapa dia?

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir."

Dialam bawah sadarku, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tanganku. Hangat seperti kulit. Mungkinkah itu tangan seseorang? Siapa?

Sentuhan itu tidak terasa lagi.

Tangan itu pergi.

Kemudian aku merasa harus tidur.

* * *

><p>Seperti ini kembali. Rasanya aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal sekali. Aku tidak sadar, namun aku sadar. Aku merasakannya ketika tangannya datang kembali setelah rasa kantuk, dan kegelapan menelanku tadi.<p>

Alam bawah sadarku sudah bangun.

Rasanya sudah baikan. Tidak sepening tadi.

Aku merasakan sentuhan itu lagi.

"Cepat bangun, jangan membuatku benci karna melihatmu sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Aku hitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak membuka mata, kita putus saja."

Sasuke-kun? Itu kau?

Benarkah? Jadi tadi juga kau?

Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kenapa…Sasuke-kun cerewet se—hei! Apa-apaan memutuskanku seperti itu?!

"Satu.."

Aku benar-benar ingin membuka mata.

"Dua…"

Tolong jangan seperti ini Sasuke-kun..

"Tiga."

Rasanya ingin menangis, Demi Tuhan aku ingin bangun.

Sentuhan pada tanganku menghilang. Sasuke-kun pasti marah.

Hening.

Sasuke-kun sedang apa? Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak menyentuhku lagi?

Aku ingin menggerakan tanganku, kakiku, mataku, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya berat seperti ditindih sesuatu.

"Ck, kuberi kau kesempatan kedua."

Pfft, bicara apa dia? Dasar arogan, sok memerintah. Memberi ultimatum berpisah kemudian seenaknya member kesempatan. Aku kan sedang sakit, mana bisa bangun. Dasar.

Sebelum kembali dalam kegelapan aku merasakan sentuhan lembut diatas dahiku.

"_Get well soon_, anata."

Hei, dia bilang apa?

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke disana. Tidur dengan lelap diatas sofa mewah kamar apartemennya.<p>

Aku tersenyum simpul. Sasuke begitu menghargaiku. Dia bisa saja tidur disebelahku. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dia menghargai komitmen kami.

Aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur. Sedikit pusing, namun itu bukanlah hal besar.

Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan wajah Sasuke-kun. Tidur pun tetap tampan.

Dia masih mengenakan pakaian kantor, sepertinya Sasuke-kun repot-repot datang kemari setelah mengurus proyeknya diluar kota. Dasar overprotektif.

Matanya terbuka, aku berhenti membelai rambutnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" dia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, menepuk sofa, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga pingsan ditempat kerja?"

Aku meliriknya takut-takut.

"Hanya ingin lembur, kemudian menyusulmu merayakan tahun baru." Aku bisa merasakan suaraku agak bergetar.

"Selamat tahun baru yang sudah kau lewatkan tadi malam."

Aku menengok cepat kearah jam dinding. Tujuh lewat empat belas.

"Jadi… kejutanku merayakan tahun baru… sia-sia?"

"Tahun baru yang indah bukan? Tidur satu tahun ditemani kekasihmu yang lelah bekerja."

Aku diam. Agak kecewa dengan ucapannya, aku tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Tahun ini tidak perlu lembur kerja, kemudian menyusulku seperti itu. Aku benci sekali ketika kau sakit, ditengah meeting tadi Yamanaka menelfonku, kau pingsan tiba-tiba."

Dia memang pria dingin. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seenaknya. Dia egois. Da memang seperti itu.

"Tahun ini lebih baik kau berdiam diri saja dirumah..."

ah, dia overprotektif juga.

"...Tidak perlu kemana-mana, atau berfikir bisa menyusulku ketempat kerja, kau cukup duduk diruang tamu rumah kita, menungguku pulang kerja."

Refleks aku menolehkan kepalaku. Meskipun ucapannya tadi seenaknya dan menyakitkan hati, namun mata Sasuke-kun begitu lembut menatapku saat ini.

Sasuke jarang sekali berekspresi seperti itu. Dia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dari pada berekspresi tentang sesuatu

"Apa aku mimpi Sasuke-kun?"

Dia tersenyum tipis. Tipisssss sekali.

"hn, jari manismu."

Air mataku turun. Aku sangat bahagia.

Dia dingin, namun aku tahu terdapat sisi hangat penuh posesif diperlakuannya terhadapku.

Dia egois, namun dia tidak pernah mengabaikan hal-hal kecil dari segala hal tentangku, aku tau dengan dia yang selalu ada bahkan sebelum aku memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke selalu berkata seenaknya, karna aku tau dia mempercayaiku bahwa aku mempercayai setiap tindakan yang diambil untuk kami berdua.

"cincin yang bagus."

Aku mencium pipinya dan dibalas dengan pelukan hangat.

Ini obat sakitku.

Mana obat sakitmu?

-fin-

* * *

><p>akhirnya bisa buat ini buat kak Cha KristaFer .<p>

gomene oneesamaaaaaa. ini abal sekali.*kabur

dan untuk semuanya... SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUUU


End file.
